disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Man
Man was the main villain in Bambi. He is unseen throughout the entire film, and is very famous for his treacherous acts; he was recognized as one of the AFI's greatest movie villains, and is the second highest Disney villain out of the three on the list (the Evil Queen is the highest out of the three, while Cruella DeVil is the lowest). Despite popular belief, Man is only human and is the only hunter in the entire story. Due to that, he is called Man meaning he was called by The Great Prince. Appearances In the film, Bambi's mother teaches her son the danger of Man. He is depicted as a violent, murderous and destructive creature, feared by the animals. During Bambi's initial encounter with his future lover Faline, all the deer run as Man arrives. Bambi is lost among the chaos, and is guided back to mother by his father, the Great Prince of the Forest, just as the gun shots ring out. Man succeeds in stirring up trouble and during winter, when Bambi and his mother are feeding on spring grass, Man arrives and kills Bambi's mother off-screen. Bambi, left alone and scared, is rescued and cared for by by his reluctant father, the Great Prince of the Forest. Man appears once again in the original film, when Bambi is a stag. Man and his dogs arrive and spread real terror, by killing many of the animals. Man's dogs pursue Faline but Bambi comes to her rescure by causing a rock slide crashing the hellhounds. Man's foolishness results in a forest-fire by leaving his fire lit. While the forest goes up in flames, Bambi and the forest animals flee to an island in the lake. Ultimately, Man is possibly killed (again off-screen). However, due to the possibility that these implications are smoke and mirrors, Man may have survived. We may never know. battling Faline.]] he later appears in the sequel, Bambi 2, where he lures Bambi with a deer whistle and sends his hunting dogs, which appear on-screen, to kill the fawn, only to be thwarted by Bambi's father. Man then sends his dogs again to kill Bambi when a doe, Mena, gets caught in a trap. But Bambi is able to defeat them. True Identity Man's true identity is a mystery. Originally, in the 1988 hit Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, the villain, Judge Doom, was to be revealed as the hunter who killed Bambi's mother. However, producers believed that it would be too surreal for audiences (especially younger children), and decided against the revelation. However, the fact that it isn't mentioned doesn't preclude Doom from being The Hunter. Many people think the predator Shere Khan from The Jungle Book is the one who killed Bambi's mother, this is extremely unlikely, as a gun shot was clearly heard in the film, and since The Jungle Book ''takes place in a jungle climate Shere Khan wouldn't be in a snowy forest. Other people think he is Governor Ratcliffe from ''Pocahontas. Other fans believe he is Shaw from the 2006 Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation film Open Season. He is really the hunter that kill Bambi's Mother. Also others believe he is the Colonel from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. ''Neither is possible, because neither film was made or even distributed by Disney. Another possibilty is Victor Quartermaine from the Aardman stop motion film Wallace & Gromit:The Curse of the Were-Rabbit however this is not possible as Victor is not a Disney villain nor does he hunt Deer. Many animators and Disney fans believe that it is Gaston from ''Beauty and the Beast, due to usage of recycled animation from Bambi, as well as the deer heads in Gaston's pub. Most believe this to be impossible; as Bambi is set somewhere in North America (while no country is ever mentioned, the vegetation, animal life, and weather patterns limit it to the US or Canada), and Beauty and the Beast is set in France. Some fans believe it is Amos Slade, Percival C. McLeach, Clayton, Lyle T. Rourke, Captain William Boone, Charles F. Muntz, Jafar, Hades, Judge Claude Frollo, Captain Hook, Doctor Facilier, John Silver, Captain Nemo, Ramsley, Evil Emperor Zurg,Edgar Balthazar, Stromboli, Horned King, Dr. Calico, Bowler Hat Guy, Shan Yu, Mr. Winkie, The Ringmaster, The Dogcatcher, Skinner, Syndrome, The Dentist, Sa'luk, Professor Tetti-Tatti, The Coachman, Davy Jones, Pluto, Bill Sykes, and Alameda Slim; due to ''Bambi ''never being set in any specific time period, any of these mentioned are all feasibly possible. A much less popular theory is that, due to some dialogue implying 'Man' as the human beings, the hunter who killed Bambi's mother may not be the same hunter whose dogs attacked Faline. But most seem impossible since Walt thought villains should not be in 2 unreleted stories. In the end, the fact that a specific identity is never applied to "Man" allows viewers to attribute his actions to all human hunters, making for a more powerful message. Category:Classics Category:Hunters Category:Killers Category:Unknown villains Category:True Villains Category:men Category:males Category:1940's introduction Category:Gunmen Category:Masters of Evil Category:Sequel Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Silent Villains Category:Deaths Category:Missing Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Killer Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Insane Psycho Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Bambi Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Strongest Villains Category:Probably Minor Villains Category:Replaceable Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Other Main Villains Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Villains who successfully kill off a main character